1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoulder-carriable cart and more particularly to the construction of the wheels mounted on the cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional shoulder-carriable cart, the wheels are provided immediately below the frame so that the wheels do not bear against the body of human carrier when it is carried on his back. When it is used as a cart, the cart frame is tilted forward causing the center of gravity to move forward away from the wheel. As a result, the wheels become heavy. In order to remove this shortcoming, an improvement has been made over such conventional cart, in which the wheels hinged to the frame can be turned toward the front when it is used as a cart and is turned sideways when carried on one's back. However, this kind of cart has its wheels projected sideways when carried on one's back, and these projected wheels become a hindrance when one walks a narrow passage.